Bat, Squirrel, and Cat
by JadedNobody
Summary: Rouge, Sally, and Blaze. Three adoptive sisters
1. Prologue

Rosie Woodchuck was beside herself with grief. The orphanage was burning. As times were tough, the global economy crashed along with every local economy, the caretakers had quit because the state had to slash their wages. Rosie was retired and agreed to come in temporarily until things could be worked out, especially since she learned the children were practically on their own. It seems that she didn't arrive quick enough. She arrived at a scene of fire fighters frantic

The sight of the firemen became bleary as her vision was soaked in tears. Rosie was a strong old woman. A wise sage who many went to for comfort and stability. She had an inner strength that one could only achieve through decades of experience. Yet here she was crying like a little girl. Her head ached from her grief.

"Are you going to be okay," a small voice inquired. Rosie's tears evaporated as the image of a squirrel, maybe chipmunk hybrid, appeared. The girl looked to be about two years of age. In her arms was a bundle of fabric wrapped around a baby.

"Did anyone else get out?" The firemen might have evacuated them after all. When she arrived and didn't see rows of children outside Rosie had just assumed the worse and broke down. However, that might have been premature. The orphanage is located in a sparse neighborhood, maybe the fire fighters found somewhere to put them as unlikely as that sounds.

"Just Rouge." The girl sighed. The baby in the squirrel's arms started crying and Rosie immediately took it away from the toddler, ignoring the protests.

The baby was a cat, most likely female. She had a lavender coat and there was ruby jewel decorated on her forehead. The cat's cries slowed as Rosie rocked her until it stopped. The squirrel looked at the burnt building, too young to grasp the tragedy properly.

"Why were you outside and why were you doing with this baby, child?"

"I wanted to be a grownup and grownups take care of babies so I was taking care of her," the girl explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. That brought a degree of mirth back to Rosie's heart,"so I was downstairs doing that watching TV, since I was a grownup no more bed time. Also someone arrived to put us to sleep before leaving so there was no one to stop me," Rosie wished that idiot had the compassion to stay the night until she got there, especially since there were infants. "Then I noticed Rouge was leaving, she told me that was her name, saying she was running away so I followed. My name is Sally Acorn by the way," Sally flashed a smile revealing a gap where her first set of teeth hadn't even finished coming in yet.

"Where is Rouge?"

"Over there looking at the truck." Rosie sprang into action determined to not be late. The bat was indeed looking at the shiny paint of the truck.

"Don't touch things that aren't yours." The bat looked at the woodchuck guilty. "Come with me," the bat followed Rosie back to Sally.

"Am I in trouble for leaving past bed time?"

"Rouge you are lucky for doing so. Now sit." Rosie reclined back on the curve, Sally and Rouge on each side, she rocked the cat back and forth maternally.

"Her name is Blaze by the way," Sally said proudly.

"How would you know that," Rouge said mockingly.

"That was the name tag on her crib batty." Sally stuck her tongue out at the bat.

"You are probably lying squirrely," Rouge got up to probably hit Sally before being forced back down by Rosie.

"Enough both of you, I'm sure Sally isn't lying. But don't stick your tongue out little Missy," Sally complied nervously to her tone the way all children, and most people, do.

"Are you in charge here?" What was probably the lead fireman came up to her.

"Yes, but I was just hired. The previous caretakers went on strike so I was coming in to start my job only to arrive to this."

"Well that means you are in charge here. So can you come with me?"

"Wait here," she said to two girls before following with Blaze in her arms. A police officer was waiting with a social worker.

"Did any of the other children survive?"

"No." The officer was blunt while the social worker look plain guilty.

"Don't worry we know the situation, you aren't in trouble for criminal negligence," the social worker said.

"That is not my concern!" Even the stoic officer felt fright in his blood at that. "What started the fire? Why was no one waiting on the children until I could get here."

"The firemen found a box of matches in the bedrooms. A few kids were playing with matches. As for the second one, the woman who was suppose to be waiting for you is under arrest and has criminal negligence charges, and endangering children charges pending." The officer had a hint of satisfaction when revealing the fate of the lazy care taker.

"You've seen that only three survived." The social worker looked on to the bat and squirrel who were gazing at the adult's meeting.

"What will be done with them?"

"They will probably be relocated to different orphanages."

That struck a sour note in Rosie. These girls were going to be placed back into a system that allowed this to happen. With apathetic agents who couldn't be bothered to do anything without good pay. One of which didn't bother to take a baby cat out of a toddler squirrel's arms.

"Screw you I've got this covered."


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Blaze, do you want to get some ice cream?"

"You are so naive," Silver doesn't even register that line anymore.

"All else aside, I can't. I have a makeup project for Home-Ec since I failed the test." The teacher recognized she was trying but was cursed to burn everything so gave her an at home assignment to cover for failed assignment. She had hinted she should just ask someone else to do it but Blaze wouldn't have that.

"If you need any help," Silver offered. He cringed as he imagined Blaze burning her house down.

"Don't worry I can do this."

The cat slipped her bag on and maneuvered through the school. She turned around the many corners to the front door. She groaned at the one sight she did not welcome. It was Sally and her friends. Judging by the absence in their ranks they were waiting on the Walrus. Blaze steeled herself to walk past.

"Hey isn't that your sister Sally?" The blue hedgehog said as she walked past.

"I don't know her." She quickened her pace short of a run when laughter broke out behind her.

Blaze doesn't even know why she maintains that lie after all this time. Wait, it's because she fucking annoyed by Rouge and Sally. Rouge tormented her for enjoyment and Sally torments her under the guise of help. Blaze slowed but stopped as Sally ran up in front of her.

"I'm going to show them your kitten pictures." Sally ran back to her little gang near the front of the entrance.

"She has those because we are neighbors!" Blaze ran before she could hear anymore laughter. The cat sprinted down the street to their flat.

The way was very familiar and Blaze was under the grip of embarrassment. She found herself there before she was short of breath. Blaze turned the door knob but it was locked. Meaning Rouge was home.

Blaze used her key and was inside. Rouge was lying on the couch watching her soap operas. Sally and Blaze found them to be drivel so Rouge typically watched them when she was home alone to appease them.

"Baby Brother you're home, when's my other brother going to be here."

Blaze had long since, Sally was always proud of it, built an immunity to Rouge's jab at her sister's masculinity and lack of femininity.

"Sally's with her clique and will be home when she's home." Blaze suppose running into Rouge, her motley crew of boyfriends, and other idiots would have been worse.

Rouge hummed and went back to her Soaps. Blaze went to the stove with her recipe in hand. Rouge took note of this and panicked.

"Blaze you know you are banned from cooking, bad kitty." Rouge waved a finger. If Rouge wasn't bigger and older, Blaze would have slapped her.

"This is for Home-Ec. If I don't do it, I fail." Her tails swished impatiently.

"Why did you take that class?"

"To get better at cooking."

"That was a lost cause. Even Sally has realized that. I mean that's like if I tried teaching either of you how to apply makeup. Some things just can't be taught to some people."

Sally walked in on that moment before Blaze could respond. Rouge snatched the piece of paper from Blaze's hand. Blaze tried to take it back but Rouge clearly had the advantage in their game of tug a war.

"Hey," Sally stepped forward to fulfill her self appointed role of mediator.

"Blaze is trying to cook this." Sally was now on Rouge's side. Sally grabbed Blaze's waist and pulled her away.

"It's for Home-Ec! I have to bring it in tomorrow." Blaze's ear were flat against her skull.

"Rouge and I will cook it."

"Now? It's getting good on my show."

"Do you want Blaze to cook."

"Fine." Blaze's elder sisters read the recipe and the cat huffed. Realizing she lost she at least took the opportunity to have the TV all to herself. She changed the channel to some tragedy drama and leaned forward in her seat.


	3. Chapter 2

It was a Sunday morning and Rouge was hogging the bathroom. Sally and Blaze often hated Rouge almost hour long session in the restroom applying makeup. Rouge was often diplomatic and gave her sisters access first to the bathroom during the week days. On the weekend her philosophy was first come first served.

Sally was out looking for the nearest shop to use their bathroom and Blaze was sitting on the couch waiting for Rouge to finish so she could use the shower. The cat had gone out for a morning jog and came back sweaty. She was now trying to cool on the couch through lack of motion.

Blaze was on some episode of the Star Wars cartoon when Sally came back. The squirrel had no plans for the day so just sat down to watch along. The show was decent and to the girls' liking. Sally had a playfulness sprout watching.

The squirrel went to the little walk in closet in the hallway of their rooms. They never used it since each of their room had a little closet attached. It just became a place to dump old things to forget about. Digging through it, Sally found her prize, two plastic light-sabers.

"Sith," Sally caught Blaze's attention before tossing her a light-saber. Sally assumed an imitated pose from one of the movies.

"A warrior of the dark has no place in a place of light."

A Sunday morning, Rouge locked in the bathroom much to the annoyance of her much less feminine sisters, watching Star Wars, and being challenged to a light-saber duel. Those combination of domestic elements just made any thing other than mirth impossible to respond with.

"Where there is light a shadow is cast," Blaze lightly rushed forward.

Sally's blue plastic met Blaze's purple. The two hadn't done anything like this in years but it didn't, and did, matter. Sally parried a strike from the younger cat. They became blade lock and Sally used her greater physical prowess to push Blaze forward.

The cat backed up from the blade lock and went into evasion. The cat took a single swing at Sally who went into the defensive against the fast strikes. The cat and squirrel then found themselves in a stand off. Sally knew Blaze was to quick to strike at so hoped to goad her into a move. Blaze knew Sally would have the advantage in a straight out confrontation so she wanted Sally to make the first move so she could counter.

"How cute. I can't remember the last time you two did something like this." Rouge was by the hallway watching the exchange. Blaze flushed red while Sally gave a hopeful smile.

"Now that you've quite literally put on your face do you want to help me capture the Sith." Rouge disappeared into the hallway.

Sally and Blaze expected as much. Rouge kept physically fit but was never one for physical activity solely for recreation. Sally chose to go on the offensive and Blaze was on the back foot. The cat blocked every blow from the squirrel. Blaze saw her chance and locked the blade at the perfect angle to lock it. Sally was now on the back foot as she struggled to keep up with Blaze's quick blows.

"Surrender Sith." Behind Blaze was Rouge with a red light saber.

"Jedi don't have red light sabers," was Blaze's most immediate response. The surprise would come later. Rouge's only times of joining in on Sally and Blaze's horseplay was rare. Most of the horseplay Rouge had done Blaze was the victim of. The bat would usually just use times like these to provide insulting commentary on both of them.

"I was held captive by Sith and escaped. On the way out I took a Sith light-saber so I would have a weapon." Rouge said it so flawlessly you think it wasn't pretend.

"Now let's take this Sith down," Blaze quickly retreated from her advancing sisters. She made her way to the front door and outside to have more room.

"You two are always ganging up on me," Blaze said as she frantically dodged plastic.


End file.
